Legend of Zelda Review
The Legend of Zelda is one of the most important sagas of videogames during the last 30 years and by extension, all a reference in Nintendo consoles. Link, Zelda and Ganon have starred in more than a dozen jewels that any player should take a look at at at least once in their lives. What are the best Nintendo Switch games until 2019? These are the best Pokémon games to date The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the latest release of the Nintendo console saga, has reminded us (in case anyone had forgotten) how influential this license is in the world of video games. Not to mention the impressive average quality of all its releases. Since 1987, with the release of The Legend of Zelda for NES (Nintendo Entertainment System), some masters of videogame development like Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma or Koji Kondo (behind the music) have left us authentic masterpieces. Some of them have passed to posterity, such as Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past or The Wind Waker, making The Legend of Zelda, along with Super Mario, Nintendo's most prestigious saga. As we say, the average quality of[Legend of Zelda] on Nintendo systems, both desktop and handheld, is really high. That's why it's really hard to keep one above the others, so here's an updated list of the top 10 Zelda games released to date (and even more so decide on an order) for all consoles. If you're looking for a game to start digging your teeth into this legendary saga, here are the best Zelda games for us. 10. The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap Original release date: November 12, 2004 You can play it on: Game Boy Advance After the remarkable Oracle of Seasons/Ages developed under the Link's Awakening engine, Flagship (Capcom) created another masterpiece for Nintendo: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. The adventure for Game Boy Advance is one of the best Zelda games on laptops, with a very original and colorful approach. We are told the origin of the Sword of the Four elements and the evil witch Vaati, who petrified Princess Zelda. In this installment Link can shrink to a tiny size thanks to Ezero, a magical cap that will act as a luxury secondary, and we'll also meet the Minish, a miniature people's village that lives in Hyrule. The best - Positive points: One of the most charismatic and accessible Zelda's Colorful and sympathetic visual style, with lots of personality The worst - Negative points: That has not been reissued in new versions Relatively simple for veterans 9. The Legend of Zelda Original release date: February 21, 1986 You can play it on: NES, NES Mini It all started and still serves as the basis for new video games today. The Legend of Zelda reinvented the adventure genre by transporting us to a very large game map (it had 128 screens without counting dungeons), with multiple secrets and surprises located in every corner of Hyrule. The gameplay style of the original The Legend of Zelda was then used and improved in A Link to The Past, as well as reused in multiple 2D Zelda video games for handheld consoles. This first videogame may now seem very archaic, but The Legend of Zelda should not be valued today without taking into account what it meant at the time. It was the first NES videogame that had a battery to keep the game, as well as a reference in the genre and one of the best Zelda games, that's its enormous value within the series. The best - Positive points: An unbeatable start to a legendary saga Freedom of exploration unpublished in video games at that time The worst - Negative points: Playing it today is not easy, visually has not aged very well 8. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Original release date: November 18, 2011 You can play it on: Wii A Zelda made by and to get the most out of motion control, that's The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Eiji Aonuma and his team at Nintendo EAD take us back in time to tell the story of the legend of the hero of time, the seven wise men and the triforce, in one of the best Zelda games of the last decade. Long before the creation of the Hyrule kingdom, Link and Zelda watched the world from the Altaean skies. Skyward Sword and Wii's Wiimote are one, and make the player fuse perfectly with Link's sword and shield; it's one of the most linear deliveries in the development saga, though with memorable puzzles; and it has one of the best soundtracks ever created for the saga. The best - Positive points: Revolutionary control with WiiMote Your artistic design The worst - Negative points: One of the most linear Zelda 7. The Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening Original release date: December 1, 1993 You can play it on: Game Boy/Color, Virtual Console Designed for the original Game Boy and re-launched for Game Boy Color, this title was Link's first portable adventure, turning Koholint Island into a huge world and a technical wonder for its time with one of the most forgotten adventures in recent years. Grab the eight instruments to wake up the fish from the wind and bring Link back to Hyrule after Koholint's shipwreck as you help Marin and other memorable villagers with one of the best Zelda games, which we can also relive on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. The best - Positive points: To imitate so well the look of A Link to the Past on Game Bo One of the most original stories of the saga It arrived colored in its version DX for Game Boy Color The worst - Negative points: It's easy to get stuck, it's not a very accessible Zelda 6. The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask Original release date: November 17, 2000 You can play it on: Nintendo 64, Nintendo 3DS (3D Reissue), Virtual Console Dark. Different. Sometimes terrifying. No one knows what happened to Eiji Aonuma with the development of The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, but there's no doubt that the result was one of the best Zelda games ever played on Nintendo systems. Originally released on Nintendo 64 and then remaked on Nintendo 3DS, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask transports us to a world that counts its existence by the day: three to be exact. The theft of a mysterious mask has caused a huge catastrophe and, like Link, it's our duty to avoid it at all costs. In order to do this, we will have the possibility of manipulating time as we please so that we can undo the great mistake. Isn't the moon getting closer and closer? The best - Positive points: Some of the best dungeons in the saga The different Link masks, with different skills Its dark and strange ambience The worst - Negative points: It did not reach the quality levels of Ocarina of Time Very limited by 72 hours of time to save the world Image associated to video 23750 5. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Original release date: May 3, 2003 You can play it on: GameCube, Wii U (HD Reissue) At the time of its release, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker was repudiated by fans of the series, who did not willingly accept Link's cartoon look and the completely flooded kingdom of Hyrule. However, over the years it has become one of the most respected and revered games, with a component of exploration never before seen in the saga. Along with Link, we sailed the seas mounted on Red Mask, a secondary luxury, to explore island by island a true adventure, of which they make time. Its re-launch in HD version on Wii U discovered it to new players and served as a real tribute to one of the best Zelda games that has left the Nintendo factory so far. The best - Positive points: Outstanding artistic design Great freedom of exploration for your moment A cult game recognized over the years The worst - Negative points: Its aesthetic twist left many players unhappy Navigation by sea could be made repetitive 4. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Original release date: December 8, 2006 You can play it on: GameCube, Wii, Wii U (HD Reissue) If The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is characterized by something, it's for breaking some schemes of the saga that goes in unison with its continuist touch with respect to Ocarina of Time, the title that feeds most of the game. In this way we find a Hyrule that will only evoke what was seen in the title mentioned, but expanding the experience in what is its natural evolution by offering a world like never seen before. In the same way, the rupture with the classic schemes go by leaving in a second plane the classic protagonists to give way to two new characters that manage to gain the attention of the public thanks to the background they hide behind them. Needless to say, Midna is considered by many to be the best accompanist thanks to this title. The best - Positive points: The spiritual successor of Ocarina that we were all asking for One of the best stories in the saga Midna, one of the best secondary of Zelda The worst - Negative points: His darkness didn't convince all the players The best - Positive points: 3. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Original release date: September 24, 1992 You can play it on: SNES, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console Super Nintendo is privileged to have in its catalogue one of the best installments of The Legend of Zelda to date, the game that established the structure that was to govern the saga for many years. It was the last 2D desktop Zelda game before making the leap to 3D with Ocarina of Time, with a visual appearance that has survived very well over the years, with the game being reissued on Game Boy Advance. A Link to the Past is one of the best Zelda games, a timeless classic of video games and a delivery whose influence remains even today. The best - Positive points: Its dungeon design is very varied and intelligent It's a long adventure full of secrets. Visually, from the best in 2D on Super Nintendo The worst - Negative points: The original version arrived in full English 2. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Original release date: March 3, 2017 You can play it on: Nintendo Switch, Wii U Complete Guide The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Critics and audiences have been unanimous with the new The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild for Wii U and Nintendo Switch: Eiji Aonima's open world game comes close to perfection and is a before and after in one of the most important video game series. Its impact on the 2017 industry has been enormous - it's a game full of details and secrets you can explore for tens of hours, with huge mapping and borrowing the best of Western video games in recent years. All without losing the fundamental essence of The Legend of Zelda. Of course it's one of the best Zelda games, but is it the best to date? Is it up to the legendary Ocarina of Time? Only time will tell. The best - Positive points: An open world full of possibilities First Zelda folded into Spanish Outstanding artistic design The worst - Negative points: Failures in image stability His intimate soundtrack goes a little unnoticed. 1. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Original release date: December 11, 1998 You can play it on: Nintendo 64, GameCube, Nintendo 3DS (3D Reissue), Virtual Console. It was in 1998 when the title was released not only qualified as one of the best Zelda games, but also as the best video game in history: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. When it was released it was a revolution for its polygonal 3D graphics, he told us how Link once again had to find Princess Zelda and face the fearsome Ganondorf. However, it was great additions such as the ocarina that captivated a huge community of players who were also enchanted with an original soundtrack that still manages to get their melodies to fully introduce you to the franchise today. Ocarina of Time will always be a title with hours and hours of gameplay that will hardly be forgotten. The best - Positive points: A true revolution in the saga An unforgettable story and characters One of the best dungeons in the saga The worst - Negative points: That will not be translated into Spanish (solved in later editions). : Externa links : *Motor de búsqueda de Google : *Búsqueda en Flickr